Titanium metal component in complex soap thickener has been derived from titanium isopropoxide rather than an alkali. Several carboxylic acid and fatty acid combinations with titanium isopropoxide have been tried in order to get a lubricating grease of comparable performance characteristics with other high performance lubricating greases, such as, lithium complex, aluminum complex, sulfonate complex or polyurea greases. The best emerged combination, terephthalate stearate complex soap in mineral base stock, exhibited comparable, if not better, performance characteristics to the other above mentioned high performance lubricating greases.